New World, New Me
by LifeLongCharade
Summary: Haley James is tired. She's done with the life she has. In an attempt to move foward she travels to North Carolina to live with her Grandfather. In Tree Hill Haley finds new love, new friends, a new home, but most importantly a new side to herself. Naley.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ) This is my first story squeals I hope it's good

**Hey guys ) This is my first story squeals I hope it's good. I've been a reader her at ff for two or three years now and I've had an account for about a year, so I'm defiantly not new to the site. Well I've been having One Tree Hill withdrawals especially Naley ones because we got like no Naley at all this season...grrrr…. Anyway I really hope you guys like this story and remember reviews are love! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the thoughts in my head and my seasons one through three One Tree Hill ****DVDs. Oh, and I don't own the song used in this chapter it's ****Vertical Horizon's "Famous".**

_Oh I know  
That things are gonna change  
The only thing for certain  
Is that nothing stays the same  
But all I want  
Is love from you  
Give me your hand  
To hold on to  
And if tears fill your eyes  
Listen to my music its no surprise_

Haley James felt herself being lightly shaken, popping one eye open she was met with an unfamiliar face.

"Ms. James, the plane has landed," the blond flight attendant smiled.

"Oh, thank you" Haley yawned, running a tired hand over her face.

"My pleasure and I just have to say that I really loved your last album," she said flashing her crest white strip smile.

"Thank you…" Haley paused slightly zoning in on her name tag, "Candy". She giggled to herself; of course her name was Candy.

"I hope you fly with us again!" Candy shouted waving her off the plane.

_I dont want to be famous in life  
I dont want to be famous in the world  
I just want to be famous  
Famous  
I want to be famous in your heart_

Walking down the terminal Haley dug into her oversized snow white tote, and pulled out her sunglasses. She walked briskly to the bathroom, letting out a grateful sigh of relief when she saw that it was empty. Setting her bag down on the marble Haley stepped back and studied herself. She was wearing a fitted pair of jeans, a zip-up hoodie, and her Uggs. Casual and comfortable, she easily blended into the crowd. She whipped out her iphone to call a taxi and headed toward the luggage claim.

Grabbing a cart along the way, Haley smiled up at the 30- something security officer sweetly. After a few bats of her eyelashes and a girly giggly, Haley had Officer Dan pushing a cart loaded with her nine Louis Vuitton suitcases to an awaiting cab. As he and the cab driver loaded up her suitcases she gave him a dazzling smile and a "thanks!" before scooting into the backseat.

_Oh I know  
The wind is gonna blow  
And in the winter  
Theres sure to be snow  
But with the warmth of your smile  
And the sun of your face  
Shine on me in the darkness  
With your love and grace  
And if time hides my eyes  
Listen to my music and recognize_

Ten minutes later, she told the cab driver where to go and shoved on her headphones. Right in the middle of her current favorite song, "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings, her phone began to vibrate. Looking down she saw "Incoming call … Bernie (". She rolled her eyes and hit ignore. When the calls continued she turned off her phone all together and spent the remainder of the ride in complete silence.

_I dont want to be famous in life  
I dont want to be famous in the world  
I just want to be famous  
Famous  
I want to be famous in your heart_

The cab driver who had been stealing glances in the rearview mirror, noticed she had taken her headphones out and took this as an invitation to chat. "Hey, have we met before you look awfully familiar?" he spoke with a deep southern accent.

"Umm… no, I don't think so. I'm Haley," she replied with a friendly smile. She watched slightly amused as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Well, hot damn, girl! You're Haley James!" he chuckled, "My daughter thinks the sun sets and rises on your very head."

"Oh, well I wouldn't go that far, but it's always nice to know you have fans. How old is she?" Haley asked genuinely interested.

"Just turned eleven today, actually. You know I would get some major cool points if I got her Haley James' autograph for her birthday." He hinted lightly.

Haley chucked softly. "Of course, actually I can do better. How would she like an autographed copy of my new cd, that's coming out next month?" Haley asked with a slight grin.

"Haley James, you are an angel!" he exclaimed.

"Oh well its no problem at all ….umm…" she stumbled trying to remember his name."I'm sorry I can't remember your name for the life of me!" she uttered out embarrassed.

"Well I'm too offended, seeing as I never told ya," he teased good naturedly. "Jonathan Burke, ma'am."

"Well Jonathan, here you are and tell your daughter I hope she has the best birthday ever." Haley smiled handing over the autographed cd and picture of herself.

"So, Miss James what's there in Tree Hill?" Jonathan asked as they pasted the familiar bright green "Welcome to Tree Hill" sign.

Haley sighed softly, a peaceful smile settling over her lips as she replied softly, "Home".

_And if time hides my eyes  
Listen to my music  
Listen to my music and recognize_

_I dont want to be famous in life  
I dont want to be famous in the world  
I just want to be famous  
Famous  
I want to be famous in your heart_

**So, how was it? Terrible? Alright? Fantastic? Remember to review, loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

As her cab pulled up to Tree Hill High School, Haley paid Jonathan and told him to put her suitcases in the black pick up truck

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! I'm glad to know that some of you like this story. I wanted to get an update up fast because I knew I wouldn't be able to do it tomorrow or Friday. I have a Latin final, a French final, and a Chem. final all in two days. Kill me now. Lol. Anyway, I hope you like the update. Sorry about the last chapter, for some reason whenever I upload a chapter the first line doubles. Whatever. So enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and my ipod. And by the way this song is, "Love at First Sight" by Kylie ****Minogue. **

_Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you_

As her cab pulled up to Tree Hill High School, Haley paid Jonathan and told him to put her suitcases in the black pick up truck. With one last thank you, she trekked up to the large gymnasium. Adjusting her sunglasses so that they covered most of her face, she grasped the cool metal handle and pulled. She was met with the stink of sweat and old gym socks.

"Oh, gross" she mumbled, crinkling her tiny button nose. Her demeanor instantly brightened upon seeing the twenty or so basketball players doing suicides.

"Girly, cheerleading practice ends at 4:00, you're an hour late" a gruff voice said, shocking her out of her fantasy.

She turned to the voice's owner, smirk planted firmly on her lips, and shot back, "Aren't you a few years to late to be playing basketball?"

All of the young players, who had long since forgotten there suicides, winced in sympathy, this girl had no clue what she had just gotten herself into.

Whitey's stern expression flew off his face as he opened his arms, "Baby girl" he chuckled.

"Poppa Whitey!" Haley giggled jumping into his arms.

"Damn she is fine!" Tim Smith said leering.

"Shut it, Smith." Whitey said whilst setting Haley on her feet.

He looked over toward the other players. "Now who said you could stop those suicides?"

Haley giggled lightly at his "tough guy" act. Whitey was the biggest sweetheart on earth.

"Come on, Belle," Whitey said using her old nickname.

_And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out to fill up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight_

They made their way into Whitey's office together. Once inside Haley jumped into the big leather chair behind the desk, and flung her purse off to the side. Whitey chuckled slightly, taking a seat on the couch opposite her.

"So what brings you out to visit little old me, Superstar?"

"Oh, Pop! I came because I missed you." Haley beamed.

"Good. Now how long is this visit, a week?" he guessed.

Haley bit her lip and sighed. "Actually, I was thinking more like, forever?" she admitted quietly.

Whitey looked thoroughly shocked. "What? What about your music? Your movies? Your mom?"

"I'm sick of it Pop. I've been doing this since I was six years old. God! That's ten years. I'm tired Pop, and I just want to come home."

One look into those big brown eyes and Whitey knew he was done for. "Welcome home, baby," he whispered.

Haley squealed jumping up to hug him. They talked for a few more minutes before Whitey got up.

"I have to go check on those slackers. Do me a favor and get me a water, then just lock this door and we'll go." "No prob."

_'Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one..._

Whitey sighed at the raven haired boy entering the gym. "Nice of you to join us today, Scott."

The boy looked down shamefully, "Coach I, uh need to tell you something."

Whitey closed his eyes, "Come on, boy."

Once they were in Whitey's office, away from the prying eyes of teammates, Nathan took the seat opposite Whitey.

Sucking in a long shuddering breath he simply said, "He's back." It was only then when the boy looked up that Whitey noticed the large purple bruise around his eye.

"Shit Nathan, did he do this to you?" Nathan's head hung low, "Yeah, but it was all my fault, I edged him on. I should ha-" "Stop it right there!" Whitey cut in sternly.

Coming around to place a hand on the boy's shoulder he looked him straight in the eye and said, "Nathan, this is the last time I tell you this. There is nothing you can do to deserve this. Nothing."

Nathan nodded his head, "Coa-" he was cut off once again, but this time by a tiny blond bouncing into Whitey's office.

"God! Those bathrooms are probably as old as you!" Haley joked lightly, stopping when she saw the boy in her grandfather's office.

_Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you_

Nathan turned around and stood up. He was entranced by the natural beauty of the girl in front of him. Her long honey curls looked soft and shiny, and her flawless face held no make-up. Her most striking feature was her large brown eyes, and they too, seemed to shine with happiness.

Breaking out of his trance, he held out his hand and smiled, "Nathan Scott. Do I know you?"

Haley slid her hand into his, "Haley James."

"You should know her Scott. Twenty movies, three platinum records."

Nathan's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Well if she's famous then what's she doing with you?" he joked. Haley chuckled playing along, "I often ask that question myself."

Whitey's hard glare turned into one of mock shock. "Well just rip my heart out, Belle."

Haley giggled, "Awww, you know I love you G-pa!" she said kissing his cheek.

"Okay I think it's tome to head out." Whitey said still chuckling. "Let's blow this joint," Haley said grabbing her bag.

_And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out to fill up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight_

Basketball practice had basically cleared out by the time Haley, Whitey, and Nathan walked through the gym. "Good God! You girls are going to kill me next year," Whitey sighted. "Not me coach," Nathan said semi-seriously. "No, not you boy."

Nathan sighed taking one last look around the gym before it was locked up for the summer.

"Jesus Christ, Belle! What the hell did you bring?" Nathan shook away his thoughts when he heard Whitey's shouts. He looked over to Whitey's black pick up truck, and laughed out loud at what he saw. There were about ten suitcases spilling out of the back.

"Oh, calm down, old man. Those are just the necessities, the rest is being delivered."

"Hey, Coach. I think your head's turning red," Nathan laughed. "Shut up, and get in the car boy."

Once they were seated and headed home, Haley snuck a glance at Nathan in the rearview mirror. Damn that kid was gorgeous. Even with a nasty black eye, his face looked like it had been carved from stone, and from what she could see, his body was amazing. Nathan caught her eye in the mirror and smirked. Haley quickly lowered her eyes and fought off that tell-tale scarlet blush.

Whitey suddenly pulled to a stop, and she looked up confused.

_'Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
we were meant to be as one..._

"Go on, boy. Go get your stuff," he said to Nathan. "Coach…"

"No boy. I'm not letting you stay there." Haley looked between the two men utterly confused.

"Wait…" she started, but she was completely ignored."Fine, I'll be right back," Nathan said stepping out of the truck.

"Okay. What's going on?" Haley asked. "Nathan's going to be living with us for a little while," Whitey told her.

"Really?" Haley said, with a sly grin on her face. "Yeah…." Whitey replied. He didn't think he liked that look on her face. He watched her grin widen as Nathan emerged from the house with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. No, he decided, he didn't like that look at all.

_Everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight  
Love at first sight  
Love at first sight  
Love...  
Ouhh, it was love, it was love at first sight_

**So, how was it? Hope you liked it! Remember to review loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

As her cab pulled up to Tree Hill High School, Haley paid Jonathan and told him to put her suitcases in the black pick up truck

**AN: Hello girlies! Sorry for the wait, but finals are over!! Word of advice never take French and Latin, they are just horrid. And don't get me started on Chem. Ewwww! But anyway here's my third chapter, and just to let you know as the story progresses, the chapters will get longer. ) So enjoy, and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill; I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit. And I also borrowed a tiny storyline from Sarah Dessen's "This Lullaby". Oh and lyrics belong to Early November. **

_I think this is love  
And the question will be my next move.  
Think it's a good one,  
Probably better than my last few.  
I'm just a little scared,  
A little unprepared.  
And I hope luck is on my side,  
But if all goes to my plan,  
I'll prove everyone wrong._

"Come on Grandpa, please?" Haley begged for the thousandth time that night.

"No, I don't want you wandering around a place you don't know this late. Wait until the morning and I'll take you myself, Belle." Whitey told her once again.

"Ughh…" Haley let out with an exasperated eye roll. All she wanted to do was a little exploring. Damn it she was seventeen years old, practically an adult! And what was he talking about; it was 7:00 when had that become late?

"You know Whitey, I could show her around," Nathan offered emerging from the bathroom.

"Yeah, Pop! Nathan can show me around," Haley said bouncing with excitement.

"Fine, but be back by 10:00, and I mean it," Whitey relented.

"Yeah, Yeah. Bye Pop!" Haley laughed dragging Nathan out the door. Only allowing him a fleeting, "see ya", to Whitey.

Walking over to shut the door, Whitey shook his head ruefully; those two were going to be quite a handful.

_I think this is love  
And the question will be my next move.  
Think it's a good one,  
Probably better than my last few.  
I'm just a little scared,  
A little unprepared.  
And I hope luck is on my side,  
But if all goes to my plan,  
I'll prove everyone wrong._

"And this is the Rivercourt," Nathan said, arms stretched wide motioning to the old basketball court they had just reached.

"It's beautiful." Haley smiled, taking a seat in the middle of the concrete court. "So where are all of your friends, Mr. Popularity?" she teased lightly, once Nathan was seated beside her.

"Well, my brother Lucas is visiting his grandparents in Key West-" he began but he was soon cut off by Haley. "_His _grandparents? How does that work out?"

He smiled back at her. "Very observant, Ms. James. We have the same dad but different moms." He took her nod as a sign to continue. "My friends Tim, Skills, and Mouth are at camp, Brooke and Peyton are in California, and Rachel is…" he paused and then let out a chuckle."I actually don't care enough to know where Rachel is."

A few minutes of a friendly silence past between the two before Haley turned to Nathan with a devious smile. "So, Scott are you up for a game of truth?"

"Bring it on, James."

"Well, let's see we'll start off easy. First question, how old are you?" Haley asked curiously.

"Seventeen, I just finished my junior year. Favorite color?" Nathan continued.

"Purple," she responded.

"Really? I figured it would be pink," Nathan said surprised. He gave a light laugh at her dramatic shiver of disgust. "You know, pink it's like the ultimate girly color."

"I hate pink!" she exclaimed. "I mean I'll wear it or whatever, but it's just so common and blehh."

"Whatever weirdo," he teased, "Your question."

"Alright time to step it up a notch, middle name?" she giggled, boys were always so secretive about middle names. She had no clue why, she personally loved hers.

"Ughh… Royal," Nathan winced.

"Awww, Nathan that's so cute," Haley gushed with a giggle.

"Fine laugh it up," Nathan grumbled, "Same question."

"Camilla," Haley said softly.

"After your grandmother?" Nathan asked, placing his hand on top of hers when she nodded.

"Okay, next question. How'd you get that black eye?" Haley asked, almost regretting it when she felt him stiffen beside her. She squeezed his hand, silently letting him know that it was okay to not answer.

"My, um, my dad," he said finally.

"Oh gosh, Nathan." Haley gasped.

"It's not a big deal, really," he stated mater-of-factly. "He hit me for the first time when I was eight. My mom she was never really there. Always off with her flavor of the week. It was my fault. I was mouthing off and complaining about the food he gave me and about basketball. I really should have been grateful for what I had. I deserved it when he hit me, I always do." Nathan finished looking up to find Haley on her knees in front of him.

Placing a hand on each of his shoulders, she forced him to look into her eyes. "No one deserves to get hit, Nathan," she said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked, their faces were so close she could feel his hot breath.

"Yeah, your dad is a bastard if you don't mind me saying," he laughed lightly at this, it was so true. Whitey had been telling him for a long time that this wasn't his fault, but coming from Haley, he was finally starting to believe it.

He looked up when he felt her soft fingers graze his bruise. "Poor, thing," she whispered.

Theirs eyes locked and they stayed like for what seemed to be forever, until Nathan began to lean in. Haley quickly pulled away, and took up her previous spot next to him.

"So, what are your parents like?" Nathan said continuing their game.

Haley gave a hollow laugh. "Well I've never met my dad. He took off after I was born. He was actually a singer, Jimmy James." She laughed lightly at the look on his face. "Yeah, that Jimmy James, and yeah that song was for me," she said with a bitter laugh. "But anyway, he left my mom to raise my and my brother. And she had me in my first commercial when I was six, and I guess the rest is history."

Nathan saw the tears in her eyes and he gently prodded, "What else Hales?"

"She never loved me. Never said it, never even tried to show it. You want to know the real reason I'm in Tree Hill? Because after years of trying to please her, trying to get her to love me, to want me, you know what she does? She goes and steals my boyfriend," she pauses to wipe away her tears. "The boyfriend I had been with for two years, the one I thought I loved. But boy was I surprised when I found them in the shower together. And the icing on the cake? It was the day after I gave my virginity to him."

"Oh, Hales," Nathan said, feeling his fists clench in anger. How could anyone do that to Haley?

"And you want to know what she said after I caught the? She said, and I quote, "hey honey, lock the door on you way out" and then she smiled. She fucking smiled." Haley fumed, furiously wiping at her tears. "So I left, I just packed my bags and got on a plane. I didn't even tell anyone I was leaving," she said with a smile. "Oh, and I didn't shut the door."

Nathan chuckled lightly at that, "You are a real badass, Haley James."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Nathan began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked bewildered.

"It's just we have got to have the suckiest parents ever," he laughed out.

Haley smiled at that, "We should start a club," she joked.

"Only if we can get sweatshirts," he winked playfully.

"And we'll have to have meetings," she continued.

"Every Tuesday and Thursday," he shot back, before they both broke off in hysterical laughter.

After they had both calmed down a few minutes later, Nathan stood up and brushed the dirt away on his pants. He stuck his hand out to help Haley up, "Come on, we better get home we don't want Whitey to have a coronary."

Haley laughed lightly and leaned into him as they began there walk home.

_I think this is love  
And the question will be my next move.  
Think it's a good one,  
Probably better than my last few.  
I'm just a little scared,  
A little unprepared.  
And I hope luck is on my side,  
But if all goes to my plan,  
I'll prove everyone wrong._

"Hey, Nathan?" Haley called later on that night, standing in the doorway of his room. He looked up from his video game, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused, while pausing his game.

"For showing me around tonight, for talking to me, for being so nice. Just, for everything. It really meant a lot to me," she replied sincerely, bending over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey it's five minutes past bedtime," Whitey's gruff voice called out from the doorway.

Haley scoffed loudly, straightening up. "You know you really can't give me a bedtime, but I'll humor you this time," she smirked sauntering off.

"Night boys," with those last few words she left them alone.

Whitey shook his head, fixing Nathan with a hard glare. It was going to be a lot tougher to keep those two away from each other than he had thought.

_I think this is love  
And the question will be my next move.  
Think it's a good one,  
Probably better than my last few.  
I'm just a little scared,  
A little unprepared.  
And I hope luck is on my side,  
But if all goes to my plan,  
I'll prove everyone wrong._

**So, how was it? I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing. Remember reviews are love! )**


End file.
